Victoria Weasley
by Amelia Mikaelhey
Summary: Victoria Weasley is the youngest member of the Weasley family, she has always wanted to go to hogwarts and hates being the youngest as she would be the last one to go. Her being the youngest means that her older siblings are very protective of her. Victoria thought that the first year at hogwarts would be fun and exciting but it turned deadly, Victoria didn't know that the first ye
1. Born to die

Born to Die

Molly Weasley loved each and every one of her children but at this instance she could throttle each and every one of them. The heavily pregnant Molly rushed around the house making sure that all seven of her kids were fed and happy and all Molly wanted to do was to sit down, relax and maybe knit a little. Her eighth child was a complete surprise for Arthur and Molly – not that the other seven weren't – After Ginny they had said that seven was more than enough but no less than a year later Molly fell pregnant again.

Molly finally sat down after making sure the kids were okay. Bill and Charlie were out on their brooms practising for school, Percy was up in his room nose deep in his books, the twins were no doubt making a mess in their room, Ron was watching Bill and Charlie in awe and little Ginny was taking a nap. The plump red headed women rubbed her swollen stomach and a small smile graced her ageing lips as she thought of the babe inside her.

This one would definitely be the last Molly decided even if she had to beat Arthur off with a bat she chuckled to herself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Victoria Lily Weasley was born at 4.23 in the morning much to the annoyance of her older brothers who didn't want to wake up early. She had a tuft of red hair and freckles just like the rest of her family, she was the spiting image of Fred and George but had the same upturned nose as Ginny.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nine year old Victoria Weasley held back tears as her older sister Ginny left on the Hogwarts express. Victoria had a whole year to herself without any of her siblings and she was not looking forward to it at all, she couldn't understand why she couldn't just hop on the train and hide in the twin's luggage but this plan was quickly dismissed by her mother.

She couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts the school that started her mother and father's life's and the school that was much loved by her siblings but what she didn't know was that this school would bring the end of her life.

A/N: What do you think? should i make this a story? or should i keep this as a oneshot?

drop a review if you liked it! X :)


	2. Teach me

Teach me

Ages:

William Weasley (16)

Charlie Weasley (14)

Percy Weasley (12)

Fred Weasley (10)

George Weasley (10)

Ron Weasley (8)

Ginny Weasley (7)

Victoria Weasley (6)

Victoria watched in awe as her older brother flew around on their brooms in the garden, hell even Ginny knows how to fly a broom but little Victoria didn't. Not for lack of trying, she just couldn't do it, every time she got on the broom she would fall off and hurt herself so her brothers made the decision that she wouldn't be allowed on one to stop her hurting herself. The six year old whined and whined to her mother and father and even to Ginny about how unfair it was that they wouldn't allow her on the brooms but her sister and mother and father agreed with the boys.

The twins laughed as they flew through the air, tossing and turning and trying to slam Percy off of his broom.  
George caught sight of Victoria at the end of the garden watching Bill and Charlie laugh together as they practised tricks on their broom, George smacked Fred.

"Oi, what was that for?" Fred complained as he rubbed his arm, George rolled his eyes and nudged his head towards his baby sister.

Fred's smile fell as he caught sight of her, sitting on the grass staring up at them with longing and wonder. He sighed and flew down and landed next to her with George doing the same on her other side.

They both sat down on either sides of her and she looked back and forth between them until one of them actually spoke.

"What's wrong V?" George asked

"You seem –"Fred continued

"Down" George finished

The red headed girl shrugged and pouted "I want to fly like you guys"

The boys looked at each other and sighed they both rapped their arms around Victoria.

"We don't like –"

"Seeing you get hurt-"

"And you being on a broom-"

"Gets you hurt!"

The little girl sighed and looked down at the grass.  
"Why can't you two teach me?" she shrugged "I mean you two are just as good as Bill and Charlie and you won't let me get hurt. I just know that if you two taught me I could do it!" Victoria Weasley used the only thing she knew that could get through to the twins, her wide doe eyes. Those eyes would only work on them, the older boys would roll their eyes and mess up her hair and Ron and Ginny would just laugh at it and her parents would just ignore it.  
The twins yet again sighed and they looked at each other, seeming to communicate with each other through looks.

"Fine" they said together

"We'll teach you –"

"But on one condition-"

"You do all of our chores for the next month"

Little Victoria looks up at her two older brother in awe and wonder and then she began to squeal like an excited little girl at her birthday party. She gave each twin a hug and ran off with a wide smile on her face. The twins shared a smile but quickly replaced it with a smirk when they noticed the rest of their flying brothers watching them, each with their own smile.

The twins had always had a soft spot for the youngest she was always the one that never got pranked and they loved her more then anything.

A/N: Hey guys! i was thinking about making this book just a bunch of oneshots that would lead to her death and why it happend etc. if you have any requests please drop a review! :)


	3. Don't Leave Me

Don't leave me

Ages:  
William Weasley (17)  
Charlie Weasley (15)  
Percy Weasley (13)  
Fred Weasley (11)  
George Weasley (11)  
Ron Weasley (9)  
Ginny Weasley (8)  
Victoria Weasley (7)

Victoria Weasley hated the day that the train to Hogwarts left, it meant that her brothers would be leaving her again and this year two more would be going.

It was Fred and George's first year at Hogwarts and they were beyond excited, the story's that Bill and Charlie told them about the school made them whoop for joy that they were going, and with them perfecting their pranks they knew they were going to have a good year, yet they could see the sadness on their baby sister's face every time someone mentioned the twins going to Hogwarts.

It was the night before school started and each of the Weasley children were dealing with it in their own way.  
William was writing a letter to his current girlfriend letting her know were to meet him when he gets to the station.  
Charlie was reading up on dragons in the latest text book he brought when they went to diagon alley the day before.

Percy was getting an early night, he didn't want to be tired for an important day as the day back at Hogwarts.  
Fred and George were packing, Mrs Weasley had asked them last week to pack as she knew how forgettable they could be. And they had forgotten what their mother had asked until ten minutes ago when they started shoving their clothes on top of their prank essentials that were hidden in their cases.

Ron and Ginny were both with their parents, stuffing their faces with the cookies their mother had made that day.  
And lastly little Victoria Weasley was sitting on the bed in the room that she shared with her sister. She hated it, she hated that she was the youngest and that while her siblings would be having the time of their lives at school she would be at home with her mum and dad and while she loved her parents too bits they weren't as fun as her siblings who she doted on.

She couldn't wait until she started Hogwarts, even though her three older brothers would have graduated by then, she would still have the twins and Ron and Ginny.

Victoria got dressed for bed and just before she got into bed she heard a noise, a note was being pushed under her door.

Victoria brought it to bed and read it.

 _Dear Victoria,_

 _Just because we are going to start Hogwarts tomorrow doesn't mean we will stop annoying you little sister!_  
 _Beware the amount of letters you will be getting!_  
 _Love from,_

 _Fred and George_  
 _p.s DON'T TELL ANYONE WE SAID WE LOVED YOU!_

Victoria Weasley went to sleep with a smile on her face, she knew her brothers loved her but they had never said it out loud, well on a piece of paper, she would hug them extra hard tomorrow she decide before she went to sleep.


	4. First Day

First Day

Character ages  
William Weasley (21)  
Charlie Weasley (19)  
Percy Weasley (17)  
Fred Weasley (15)  
George Weasley (15)  
Ron Weasley (13)  
Ginny Weasley (12)  
Victoria Weasley (11)

Victoria couldn't believe it was really happening, today was the day, and she was finally going to Hogwarts! She had heard so many amazing stories from her siblings, and even Harry Potter himself.

After the year before incidents in the chamber of secrets, her mother was extremely reluctant to let her baby girl leave, but Victoria got her way, she always did.

The twins had spent the previous night filling her head with all sorts of nonsense. They told her all about the monsters that roamed the halls of Hogwarts, eating all of the children that were out of bed, to which Victoria smartly replied "Then how come you two are still alive?" that quickly stopped them.

Victoria was bouncing in her seat when breakfast was being eaten. She had been already told off twice by her mother, but she couldn't help it. It was all just too exciting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A young girl with long dark hair that almost looked blue in certain lights, sat by herself. A book titled fantastic beast and where to find them sat comfortably in her lap.

Victoria found herself outside this particular compartment. Her siblings had told her that she could sit with them but she declined. She needed to make her own friends.

She slide the door open, disturbing the girl inside.

"Hello" Victoria pointed to the seat "Do you mind if we share a compartment?"

The girl shook her head wildly "no not at all"

"I'm Victoria"

"Nice to meet you Victoria, I'm Jessie"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Victoria and Jessie nervously glanced around the great hall. The two girls along with the rest of the first years where led up to the sorting hat.

In alphabetic order each first year walked up to the hat to find out what house they would be sorted into.

"Jessica Wade"

It took only mare moments before the whole Gryffindor table erupted with cheers"

"Victoria Weasley"

Victoria felt the small weight of the hat being placed on her head.

"Hmm another Weasley. Number eight I believe. Brave very brave… and loyal especially towards your family. It's an easy decision"

Victoria waited, she didn't dare look at any of her siblings just in case.

"Gryffindor!"


End file.
